Der Führer
by suzie2b
Summary: Would Hitler really go to North Africa?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Der Führer**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was late when the summons came. Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were in the quarters they shared getting ready to call it a night. Troy had his boots and shirt off and Moffitt had just donned his pajamas when a knock was heard at the door.**

 **Troy opened it wondering which of his two privates had gotten into trouble. A messenger handed him a piece of paper, which he read as he closed the door.**

 **Moffitt saw the look on his counterpart's face and asked, "Should I change?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Captain Boggs wants to see us immediately."**

 **When they arrived at headquarters their footsteps echoed as the crossed the empty, dimly lit space and took the stairs up two at a time. The only light in the hallway was that coming from the partly opened door of Captain Boggs' office.**

 **Troy knocked lightly on the door and said, "Reporting as ordered, captain."**

 **Boggs looked up from the report he was studying. "Come in, sergeants. Sorry to pull you both in this late." He pointed to the two chairs in front of the desk. "Have a seat."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly as he sat down. "We weren't quite in bed yet, sir."**

 **Boggs couldn't help but give a bit of a smile himself. "I'd just turned out the light when this report was presented to me in my quarters." He handed it over as he continued, "Intel got word that Hitler is planning to come to North Africa."**

 **Troy took the report as Moffitt said with surprise, "Der** **Führer himself?"**

" **That's what I'm told."**

 **Troy scanned the report, then handed it to Moffitt and said, "This doesn't say when though."**

 **Boggs nodded. "That part hasn't come through yet, but we're to expect it at any time. I need you and your men ready to leave at a moment's notice beginning immediately."**

" **Don't tell me High Command wants us to capture Adolf Hitler, captain?"**

" **That's exactly what they want, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt set the report on the desk. "He'll no doubt be heavily guarded, sir. It certainly won't be easy to get close enough to him for capture."**

 **Boggs sighed. "It may be the hardest assignment you've had to date. But if we can take Hitler into custody, it could mean the end of the war." Troy and Moffitt looked at each other as the captain said, "The word to move could come tonight or days from now. We just have to be ready for it."**

 **Troy nodded. "We'll let Hitchcock and Pettigrew know as soon as we leave here, captain."**

" **Don't tell them what you're waiting for and don't discuss this with anyone. The fewer people that know about this the better. Also, I'm leaving word with Lieutenant Hill at supply to give you what you need without question."**

 **After leaving headquarters, Moffitt said, "I'll go talk to Tully. You can tell Hitch and go on to bed."**

 **Troy asked, "You sure you want to go alone?"**

 **Moffitt smiled and nodded. "I can use the walk to relax."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, when Tully got to the motor pool, he found Hitch already there. "You're up early."**

 **Hitch looked around the open hood of the jeep and smiled. "So are you. I take it you got the same message I did last night."**

" **Yeah, Moffitt stopped by. Didn't say much. Just that we need to be ready to go any time."**

" **That's what I got from Troy. I've checked the fuel lines on both Bertha and Olive. Why don't you start on the radiators?"**

 **Tully sighed with a nod. "Right."**

 **An hour later, the jeeps were ready. Hitch and Tully had taken inventory of their supplies and went on to breakfast.**

 **They sat down with their food at the table Troy and Moffitt were occupying. Hitch handed a clipboard to Troy before he reached for the salt. The sergeant took it and asked, "What's this?"**

 **Hitch said, "Supplies we need requisitioned."**

 **Troy checked it over and signed it. "Looks good to me. Go ahead and pick the stuff up. Lieutenant Hill will give you what we need and take care of the requisition. Are the jeeps ready?"**

 **Tully swallowed a bite of eggs with a nod. "All checked out, sarge."**

 **Moffitt said, "We don't know when the word's going to come down, so stay where you can be easily found."**

 **Troy added pointedly, "And stay out of trouble."**

 **Hitch grinned and said, "Ah, sarge, it's been weeks since War and Peas."**

 **Troy rolled his eyes and Moffitt chuckled softly.**

 **##################**

 **Several days passed before Troy got word to see Captain Boggs in his office. He hurried into the mess hall, where Moffitt and Tully were playing chess while Hitch read one of his comic books with his feet up on another chair. "This is it. Let's go talk to the captain."**

 **Hitch stood up and folded the comic book to push it into his back pocket. "Finally, I was starting to think of things to do that wouldn't make you too happy."**

 **In Captain Boggs' office he showed them on the wall map where the plane would be landing. "Here, in northern Chad, there's a German airfield. That's where Hitler's plane will land…"**

 **Hitch and Tully's jaws dropped as they said in unison, "Hitler!"**

 **Without missing a beat, the captain continued, "Intel says he'll be taken to the German base in Cameroon first. Then the caravan will be heading towards Algeria, making inspection stops at various bases and camps along the way."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Where does High Command want us to pick up the** **Führer, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "That's up to you. Hitler's plane lands tomorrow and he's scheduled to stay two nights at each stop. You men know better than anyone where the Germans are out there. You can move fast and two jeeps can stay out of sight easier than any other patrol I would dare to send."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "All right, captain, when we have him, where do we take him."**

 **Boggs handed a slip of paper to the sergeant with coordinates written on it. "There'll be large detail waiting here in the hills. They'll take him off your hands. Now, I don't need to remind you about radio silence during all this … especially after you've captured Hitler."**

" **Understood, sir."**

" **All right then, you're on your way."**

 **As they left headquarters, Hitch said with more than a little awe in his voice, "I can't believe we're going to kidnap…"**

 **Troy grabbed Hitch by the arm and slapped his hand over the private's mouth as he said quietly, "No one knows what our assignment is and we need to keep it that way. That's why you and Tully didn't find out until now. The captain couldn't take the chance." Hitch's eyes were big as he nodded. Troy released him and looked at Tully, who gave a nod of understanding. "Okay, let's get outta here."**

 **##################**

 **The next two days were spent getting close to the reported route Hitler's caravan would be taking while not being spotted by anyone—Allied or Axis.**

 **Evening of the second day found the Rat Patrol in a wadi. Tully was heating their supper while Troy and Moffitt discussed their plans. When the private handed a plate of food to each of the sergeants, Tully asked, "How can we be sure Hitler and his people will come this way?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We can't. All we have to go by is the intel that captain Boggs got from High Command."**

" **What if they don't come this way?"**

 **Troy said, "If that happens, we head for his next stop and wait for an opportunity." The private looked skeptical, but nodded. "Look, Tully, this is a big assignment and we're all nervous about the outcome … but if we can pull this off, High Command thinks it will likely mean the end of the war."**

 **Tully wasn't sure he was convinced, but said, "Yeah, sarge, I get it."**

" **Get some food in ya and spell Hitch on watch."**

 **Tully nodded and went back to the fire. Troy and Moffitt watched him take several bites from the pot of food, then pick up a machine gun and head for the top of the wadi where Hitch was.**

 **Moffitt swallowed a bite of his supper and said, "It's not like Tully to be so pessimistic."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, but even I have my doubts about this one."**

 **Moffitt was surprised. "You, Troy?"**

" **We're talking about Adolf Hitler, Moffitt. If we can't do this, it's going to be a big blow to the Allies."**

" **But if we do pull this off, think of what it'll do to the Axis Forces."**

 **Troy nodded silently and went back to his meal.**

 **None of them slept well that night. Scenarios, both good and bad, swirled relentlessly through their minds. Hitler would be traveling with only the best for his protection. What was their chances of grabbing the Führer and getting away unscathed?**

 **But in the morning, by the light of day, most concerns were pushed aside. They had to concentrate on what they were doing if they were going to be successful.**

 **Moffitt stepped up beside Tully as he checked the jeep over. "Are you feeling all right? You didn't eat much last night and nothing this morning."**

 **Tully dropped the hood. "Not hungry."**

" **You know Troy doesn't approve of any of us not eating before a mission."**

 **Tully turned and leaned back against the jeep. "I have a bad feeling about this one."**

 **Moffitt said, "We don't need you to be distracted, Tully. You need to be focused."**

" **I will be, sarge. Don't worry."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, I worry quite frequently … about one thing or other." Tully looked at him, knowingly. The sergeant took the private's hand and put a K-ration breakfast in it as he said, "We have time. Go eat." Tully looked at the box and Moffitt said, "I don't want to have to make it an order."**

 **##################**

 **Two hours later the Rat Patrol was in position waiting for Hitler's caravan. They waited and watched the desert.**

 **Troy checked his watch constantly as the approximate time approach … then passed. "Where are they?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Perhaps they got a late start."**

 **Troy growled as he looked at his watch again, "Or maybe they changed their plans. Even if they did start late, they should've been here at least an hour ago."**

" **Why don't Tully and I go do a bit of scouting? We should be able to get an idea where they are."**

 **Troy thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, go ahead … but I want you back here in an hour."**

 **Forty-five minutes later Troy and Hitch caught sight of the jeep speeding back. Hitch said, "The way their moving I bet they found something."**

 **They met the jeep as Tully came to sliding stop and Troy asked, "What'd you see?"**

 **Moffitt grabbed the map bad as he got out. "We didn't actually see them, but we found their tracks." He quickly spread a map on the hood as he said, "It would appear that they're bypassing this battalion that was reported dug in…" Moffitt put his finger on one of the circles that indicated each of Hitler's supposed stops. "…here. That means they're heading directly to the next stop." He moved his finger to the next circle. "Which is here."**

 **Troy studied the map. "And you're sure the tracks you found belong to our caravan?"**

" **Positive. It wouldn't make sense for it to be anything else."**

" **Okay, let's try to catch up with them before they get to that base."**

 **##################**

 **The jeeps skimmed the sand as they sped in the direction that Moffitt and Tully led them.**

 **However, catching the caravan was easier said than done when Olive started to sputter. When Tully was forced to stop, steam was seen pouring from the engine compartment.**

 **Tully put the hood up as Troy and Hitch joined him and Moffitt. Troy asked, "What happened?"**

 **Tully pulled his kerchief out of a pocket and started to take the radiator cap off. "She overheated for some reason. Everything checked out this morning."**

 **Troy gave a frustrated sigh. "All right. You and Hitch stay here and get the jeep fixed. Moffitt and I will go ahead to see if it's even going to be possible to get that caravan today. If we're not back before you're done, catch up with us."**

 **Tully nodded. "Right, sarge." The privates watched Troy and Moffitt leave, then turned to the jeep as Tully said, "I'll check the hoses while she cools down a bit."**

 **Hitch nodded. "I'll be in the back keeping an eye on things."**

 **A few minutes later, Tully was going through his tools looking for a roll of patching tape. "Found a hold in a radiator hose."**

" **Well, that's a fairly easy fix."**

" **Yeah, I'll check the radiator too, just to be sure. Can't tell for sure if the water I'm seein' is from the blown hose or a leak in the radiator." Tully taped up the hole in the hose and then began to check the radiator. He found a small hole in the back and sighed as he said, "I knew I had a bad feelin' about today."**

 **Hitch called from the back, "You say something?"**

" **There's a hole in the radiator."**

" **How bad?"**

 **Tully walked to the back as he said, "Little more than a pinhole, but enough to cause problems." He started searching through his toolbox again. "I don't have anything to plug it with." Tully leaned on the jeep trying to think of a fix.**

 **After a minute of silence, Hitch said, "Do you have any pepper?"**

" **Pepper?"**

" **I remember being with a friend when we realized his car was overheating. He actually carried a container of pepper in his glovebox. He dumped some in the radiator to plug a small hole. It worked."**

 **Tully frowned. "Where are we gonna get pepper?" Then he remembered something and grabbed Moffitt's pack.**

 **Hitch looked down at his friend curiously and asked, "What're you doing?"**

" **Aha!" Tully located the small canvas bag he was looking for. "Moffitt always brings a few spices with him." He looked through the packets and asked, "How much pepper did your friend use?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Maybe a shaker's worth."**

 **Tully pulled a small metal container out. He shook it and gave a nod. "Let's hope this'll be enough." Tully went back and poured the entire container of pepper into the radiator. He then slid in behind the wheel and hit the starter. After a bit of hesitation, Olive started up. Tully watched water squirt from the hole as the pepper circulated through. Then, as he chewed his bottom lip worriedly, the leak stopped. Tully looked around the hood at Hitch with a smile and said, "It worked! I'll put some water in and we'll get outta here."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt caught up with Hitler's caravan … but not before they were too close to the base to do anything, even if Hitch and Tully had arrived at that very moment. They watched silently as the gate opened as the caravan approached.**

 **Moffitt said, "Maybe Tully was right."**

 **Troy glanced at his counterpart. "About what?"**

" **This morning he said he had a bad feeling about this mission."**

 **Troy just sighed, then said, "Let's go see if they got the jeep fixed."**

 **About halfway back to where the sergeants had left Hitch and Tully they saw the jeep speeding in their general direction. With a quick course correction Troy quickly headed them off and they both stopped. Tully said, "We got here as quick as we could, sarge."**

 **Hitch asked, "Did you find them?"**

 **Moffitt got out to trade places with Hitch. "Yes, but they got to the base before we could even think of doing anything."**

 **Troy pointed Hitch into the passenger seat and said, "I want to circle the base, find out what's on the other side, then we'll work out a plan."**

 **As Tully put the jeep in gear, Moffitt asked, "Did you find the problem?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Blown hose and a hole in the radiator. A little tape, some pepper, and hopefully she'll get us home."**

" **Pepper?"**

" **Yep. It was Hitch's idea. I'll replace what I used as soon as I can, sarge."**

 **Moffitt simply grinned as the jeep accelerated to keep up with Troy and Hitch.**

 **They circled the base, keeping far enough away as to not be seen, and discovered only open desert. Then a rocky hill about two miles from the German base became their hiding place.**

 **Moffitt checked his map and said, "If we wait until they leave the base, we won't be able to take them by surprise in the open desert."**

 **Troy paced as he thought, cigarette smoke trailing behind him. "We have to have the element of surprise if we're going to pull this off."**

 **Hitch and Tully were checking the 50s and Hitch suggested, "Well, if we can't catch 'em off guard out here, why don't we just go in and get him?"**

" **Too risky."**

 **A minute later, with no other ideas being given, Tully said, "Hitch has a point you know." Troy and Moffitt looked at the private as he worked on the big machine gun. "The Germans will probably drop their guard a bit, thinking the Allies don't know Hitler's in town and wouldn't try anything if they did."**

 **Moffitt nodded slowly. "Yes … I see your point. He'll be housed comfortably in the visitor's quarters. The inspections won't begin until tomorrow."**

 **Troy shook his head. "I can't believe they won't have that place buttoned up too tight for us to get into tonight."**

 **Tully ventured, "We've always been able to find a way in, sarge. Remember that base in the southern end of the Sudan? We got past those guards even though they'd doubled 'em."**

 **Hitch said, "Hitler will have the run of the place and most likely wouldn't be followed around by more than one or two guards and the commanding officer tomorrow."**

" **Yeah, we can take him during the inspection."**

 **Troy looked at his men incredulously. "During the inspection? Are you crazy? There's no way…"**

 **Moffitt cut him off as he said quickly, "No, Troy, listen … it's a sound plan to a point. We go in tonight and wait for Hitler and the commanding officer to sit down to their breakfast…"**

 **Troy finally caught on and said with a nod, "Yeah … yeah, they'll be eating in the officers' mess for privacy."**

" **And as we've discovered from being on other German bases…"**

" **It'll be in headquarters and have its own kitchen and crew."**

 **Moffitt nodded with a smile. "All we have to do is take over that kitchen."**

 **##################**

 **It was nearly 2am. A dull yellow light glowed from the guardhouse, silhouetting the guard as he stepped outside, stretched, and yawned. His duty shift had started just two hours before, but he was already tired and kicking himself for playing poker instead of getting a few hours' sleep. He went back inside and sat down at the small desk.**

 **The Rat Patrol had silently crossed the dark desert to get to the base. They flattened themselves against the wall and watched the guard, who was apparently having trouble staying awake. They waited for a minute after the guard disappeared back inside the guardhouse. Then Troy sent Tully to check on the guard.**

 **Tully stayed low as he moved quickly to duck under the window. He listened for any sound inside. What he heard was what sounded like snoring. Tully slowly rose up until he could just peek through the open window. The guard was sitting at the desk, a magazine sat open in front of him … one hand supporting his head, eyes closed. Tully signaled the others and Troy led Moffitt and Hitch past the guardhouse to the gate.**

 **Hitch boosted Troy up onto the wall next to the gate. Moffitt followed. Hitch signaled Tully and gave him a boost up. Then Troy and Tully caught Hitch's hands to pull him up and over.**

 **They quickly moved from one hiding place to another, staying out of sight as the guards made their rounds. Silently, using only hand signals, the four Allies made their way to the back of headquarters. After checking several windows, the kitchen of the officers' mess was located. Using his elbow, Troy broke a single pane of glass out of the window, then reached in and unlocked it.**

 **Once inside, Troy pulled the curtains over the broken window and whispered, "Find a broom. Clean up the glass." He looked at Moffitt. "How long do you think we have?"**

 **Moffitt quietly said, "I would think the kitchen crew would be here by 0630 to get things started. I've heard that Der Führer doesn't eat breakfast before 0700 hours when away from home."**

 **Tully found a trash bin and scooped the broken glass off the counter with a gloved hand while Hitch swept the floor. Troy and Moffitt went to find someplace they could hide. There was the closet in the kitchen that held cleaning supplies, where Hitch found the broom, and another near the door leading in from headquarters for jackets.**

 **At 0615 hours a rattle was heard along with voices outside the door. Troy and Hitch slipped into the closet while Moffitt and Tully hurried into the kitchen, closing the closet door just as the lights started to come on.**

 **Troy heard the door close. The footsteps and voices moved away. He opened the closet just enough to peek out at the backs of four Germans as they crossed the dining room. When they disappeared into the kitchen, Troy and Hitch quietly left their hiding place to head for the kitchen. As they reached the doorway, they heard Moffitt say, "Hände hoch."**

 **The four Germans spun around to see Moffitt and Tully standing there holding guns on them. One turned to attempt an escape, but found Troy and Hitch blocking the only exit. With no way out the Germans put their hands up.**

 **Troy said, "Okay, get two of them out of their jackets and tell 'em to get to work. It needs to smell like breakfast in here when Hitler and the base commander gets here."**

 **Moffitt nodded and said to Hitch and Tully as he pointed, "Those two are servers. Get their jackets." Then he ordered them all to get to work.**

 **A large pot was retrieved and water set to boil as Troy and Moffitt watched. Hitch went to watch the door while Tully stood just outside the kitchen.**

 **As oatmeal was poured into the hot water, Moffitt smiled as he said, "Did you know that Hitler is vegetarian?"**

 **Troy said with a slight smile of his own, "Really? I guess that explains the oatmeal."**

" **It's said he also has a fondness for bread and marmalade with his breakfast."**

 **Tully followed the two servers into the dining room and watched them set just one of the tables. Crisp white tablecloth and linen napkins, china plates and cups with saucers, and polished silverware. Sugar and cream was set out, as well as salt and pepper. When they returned to the kitchen, Tully said, "They set the table for three, sarge."**

 **Moffitt said, "The third will probably be Hitler's deputy."**

 **Tully had a sudden thought and walked over to one of the cooks and said, "Ich möchte Pfeffer." The cook looked at him strangely, but went to a spice cabinet and opened it. There were two containers of pepper on a shelf. He took one and handed it to Tully, who dropped it into his jacket pocket and said, "Beide." The cook frowned, but handed over the second one. Tully dropped it in the pocket with the other. "Danke."**

 **Troy watched the exchange curiously, then noticed the amusement on Moffitt's face. "What was that all about?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He'll explain later."**

 **Troy's eyebrows went up at that answer, then said, "Let's get ready."**

 **While the sergeants donned the servers' jackets, the cooks finished plating the food. Then Hitch and Tully herded the four Germans into the broom closet, where Tully told them if they made a sound, they would die. Then Hitch brought in a chair from the dining room to secure the door.**

 **A few minutes later the door from headquarters was opened by one of the two guards that would be stationed just outside. In walked Hitler, his deputy, and the base commander. They seemed to be in good moods as the crossed the room to the table that was set and sat down. The commander called out that breakfast should be served immediately.**

 **Hitch and Tully stayed well out of sight as Troy picked up the tray of food and followed Moffitt into the dining room. Moffitt smiled and greeted the three men with, "Guten Morgen." Then he began serving the bowls of oatmeal along with brown bread and marmalade. "Kaffee oder Tee?" Coffee was requested by all three and Moffitt bowed slightly before he and Troy went back to the kitchen.**

 **Troy picked up his machine gun as Moffitt retrieved his pistol from under the white jacket he wore. Then Troy gave Hitch and Tully a nod to let them know things were about to happen. Moffitt picked up the coffee pot, headed back out with his gun behind him, and left Troy to watch from the doorway.**

 **Moffitt set the coffee pot on the table and the commander began to say something about pouring, when the sergeant showed his pistol and put a finger to his lips as he quietly said, "Bleiben Sie sehr ruhig."**

 **Hitler looked up at Moffitt with an angry frown. "What is the meaning of this?"**

 **Moffitt gave the Führer a curious look as the others came out of the kitchen.**

 **Hitch hurried to the door and quietly locked it while Troy indicated the deputy and commander as he said, "Tie these two up and gag 'em." He noticed the look on Moffitt's face. "What's wrong?"**

 **Before the sergeant could answer, the deputy lunged from his chair only to be hit on the back of the head by the butte of Tully's machine gun. Troy caught hold of the unconscious man and lowered him back into the chair. Hitch and Tully quickly tied the two men to their chairs with the lengths of rope they'd brought with them and gagged them with linen napkins.**

 **Troy and Moffitt pulled off the white jackets as Troy whispered, "Let's go." He grabbed Hitler by the arm to get him to stand.**

 **Hitler stood and snatched his arm out of the grip. "Do not touch me."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other, then back at the Führer and Troy said, "We'll figure it out later."**

 **With a little prodding they got Hitler into the kitchen and out the window. By the time the commander was able to get the guards attention, who began to break down the locked door and the kitchen crew heard the noise and broke out of the closet, the Rat Patrol had been gone with their prisoner for at least ten minutes.**

 **##################**

 **Hitler didn't immediately try to escape. He waited until the alarms sounded, then turned and tried to push Hitch and Tully away so he could run. However, that was like running into two brick walls and Hitler was stopped by a blow to the back of his neck before he knew what was happening.**

 **Tully let the** **Führer fall over his shoulder and straightened up. "I was wondering how we were going to keep him quiet."**

 **Troy said, "We can't get out the way we came in."**

 **Moffitt said, "There should be a staff car around here somewhere."**

" **You and Hitch go take a look. I'll wait with Tully."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch moved carefully to the end of the alley they'd ducked into. German soldiers were running every which way in an effort to locate their leader and those who had him. Hitch spotted a car up the street and got Moffitt's attention to point it out. The sergeant nodded and they skulked behind the barrels and crates that lined the wall until they were able to get to the car. As Hitch pulled away, they were spotted.**

 **Troy and Tully had edged their way to the end of the alley where they'd last seen their friends. The car suddenly screeched to a halt in front of them. Troy jumped into the backseat while Tully dropped Hitler's unconscious form to the floorboards before getting in.**

 **The chase was on! Hitch squealed around corners with another staff car on their tail. Troy was shooting at the car in hopes of keeping the Germans from returning fire while Tully tried to hit the engine compartment. Unfortunately, as soon as the car was disabled, a halftrack took its place.**

 **Finally their escape came into view and just before hitting the solid wooden gate, Hitch yelled, "Duck!"**

 **Shards and splinters of wood, as well as nails and other bits of metal, flew violently around the open car, but Hitch only accelerated in his determination to get away. They stopped long enough to transfer to the jeeps. The now conscious, but groggy Hitler was pushed into the passenger seat next to Hitch and they took off with 50s blazing as several German halftracks followed.**

 **Twenty miles into the desert Tully's jeep started to sputter and buck. He slowly pulled into a small covered area and stopped.**

 **Hitch turned his jeep around and went back. As he pulled alongside Tully's jeep, Troy hopped out of the back and asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Tully replied, "It's the radiator again." He took a container of pepper out of his pocket. "I just need a couple of minutes."**

 **Moffitt had gotten binoculars and was searching for their pursuers. Troy joined him and squinted out at the desert. "See anything?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Nothing. I don't think they're following us any longer."**

" **Strange. I'd think they'd want to do everything possible to get Hitler back."**

 **Moffitt looked at Troy and said, "Unless Der Führer isn't who came to North Africa."**

 **Troy looked back at the man they'd kidnapped. "You mean he's an imposter? How can you be sure?"**

" **For one thing Hitler only speaks German. Our 'Hitler' speaks very good English."**

" **And…"**

 **Moffitt said, "Hitler is known to use** **doppelgangers for public appearances, and this one is quite good. When Captain Boggs first told us of this mission, I wondered why Hitler would want to come out here for inspections and morale boosting."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, you're right…"**

 **His thought was interrupted when Hitch called, "Hey, sarge! Tully's been hit!"**

 **The sergeants hurried back to the jeeps as Tully said, "I'm okay. It's just a scratch. We don't have time…"**

 **Troy said, "It's all right. We're not being followed. Moffitt, take a look at Tully. Hitch, finish up with the radiator. I'll keep an eye on our friend."**

 **Hitch put the machine gun back in its holster and left the prisoner with Troy. Tully told him, "I just put the pepper in. Start it up and wait for the leak to stop, then add some water."**

 **Hitch gave a nod. "Right."**

 **Moffitt said, "Let's take a look at the shoulder, Tully."**

 **They walked to the back of the jeep as Tully gingerly started to remove his jacket and shirt as he said, "I think it's just a bit of shrapnel from when we went through that gate."**

 **Moffitt examined the small, bloody wound in the back of Tully's shoulder. "I'd say you're right. It's still in there."**

 **Troy asked, "How bad is it?"**

" **Not too. I'll just get this shard of wood out and put a couple of stitches in." Moffitt got the Procaine out of the med kit and said, "Why don't you sit down in the jeep, Tully?"**

 **Troy watched as Moffitt worked on Tully and Hitch started the jeep, then went back to watch the leak. When it stopped spurting, Hitch turned the engine off and went for the jerry can of water. Troy looked at their prisoner and asked, "Who are you?"**

" **I am Adolf Hitler."**

 **Troy shook his head. "No, we know you're an imposter. Who are you really?"**

 **He let out a sigh, at first not willing to talk, then said, "My name is Gustav Weler. I am one of Der Führer's doppelgangers."**

" **And why are you here instead of the real Hitler?"**

 **Weler looked at Troy with an angry frown. "Der Führer is a very busy man! He cannot be expected to do things like inspections in this horrid desert when he must run the war!"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he said, "'Run the war'? I wasn't aware Der Führer was in charge of the war."**

" **The Allies are losing this war you know…"**

 **Troy said, "Well, that's yet to be proven."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we gonna keep him?"**

" **Yep. He may not be the Hitler we came for, but I'm sure he has information that'll interest High Command."**

 **Tully asked through gritted teeth, "Is that why the Germans aren't still on our tails?"**

 **Moffitt said, "That's my thought. The base commander probably didn't know that he wasn't entertaining the real thing, but I'd be willing to wager that the deputy that was with our 'Hitler' knew. He let the commander and his men put on a good show before admitting the ruse."**

 **When Moffitt was finished fixing up Tully, the private retrieved the container of pepper from his jacket as he put it on. "This should replace what I used earlier, sarge."**

 **Moffitt took it with a smile. "Thank you, Tully."**

 **As soon as they were ready, the Rat Patrol headed for the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them to drop off their prisoner.**

 **When they arrived at camp, Troy and Moffitt explained that their "Führer" was actually a doppelganger by the name of Gustav Weler.**

 **Captain Morgan was visibly disappointed by the news, but took the imposter into custody without complaint.**

 **##################**

 **A week after returning to base at Ras Tanura, Hitch and Tully met in the mess hall for lunch. They knew that Troy and Moffitt had been in a meeting with Captain Boggs and Major Gleason for a couple of hours and assumed it was about their next assignment.**

 **It was Friday afternoon and Cookie always made something special. This time it was real spaghetti and meat sauce for lunch—not the canned stuff they got in the field. Hitch sat down at the table and asked, "How is it?"**

 **Tully swallowed and smiled. "It's really pretty darn good."**

 **They ate in silence for a minute, then Hitch asked, "How's your shoulder doing?"**

" **Doc took the stitches out this morning and cleared me to drive."**

" **Good. Moffitt will be glad to hear that."**

 **Tully grinned. "Not half as glad as I am. Moffitt's a great gunner, but sometimes I swear, when he drives, he aims for every rock and hole out there."**

 **Hitch and Tully were chatting quietly when Troy and Moffitt joined them with their own spaghetti lunch. Moffitt smiled as he questioned, "What are you two plotting?"**

 **Tully said, "Nothin' … just talk. How'd the briefing go?"**

 **Troy said, "As briefings go, it went fine. We have a new assignment. There's another German ammo dump that needs blowing up."**

" **I always like watching fireworks."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We thought it would make you happy. Have you seen the doctor yet?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yep." He handed a report signed by Doctor Baker to Troy. "Stitches are out and I'm cleared to drive."**

" **Excellent." Moffitt joked, "I won't have to listen to your complaints about my driving any longer."**

 **Hitch asked, "Was anything said about our last mission?"**

 **Troy said, "Boggs told us that High Command was disappointed, but not completely surprised by the imposter. Gustav Weler isn't cooperating, but the interrogation will continue until they get what they want from him."**

 **Moffitt added, "Word is that Der Führer is very upset about losing his favorite doppelganger. Apparently he's ordered a full investigation into how we got onto the base and kidnapped Weler right under the base commander's nose."**

 **Tully smiled. "Hitler doesn't know us does he?"**

" **One of our operatives has said that he's starting to ask questions about 'Die Ratte-Patrouille'."**

 **Hitch said, "He should come over here and introduce himself."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, we could show him how we get things done."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Why don't you two write him a letter and invite him?"**

 **Hitch said, "Hey, that's a thought. When are we leaving?"**

" **Bright and early tomorrow morning."**

 **Tully looked at Hitch. "That doesn't give us much time."**

 **Hitch said, "That's okay. We can work on it out in the field and put it on paper when we get back."**

 **Moffitt grinned at their enthusiasm. "You'll have to write it in German you know."**

" **That's right." Hitch looked at Tully and said, "You can do that can't you?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "I understand German better than I can speak it. I can read it pretty good, but I haven't gotten the hang of actually writing it down." He looked over at Moffitt and asked, "Could you help us out, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt wasn't sure he wanted to be involved in one of the privates little schemes. "Well, I…"**

 **Troy smiled and took pity on his fellow sergeant. "Let's just concentrate on blowing up that ammo dump. There'll be time for you two to work on a letter when we get back. Why don't you go make sure the jeeps are ready to go tomorrow?"**

 **Hitch and Tully both stood up as Hitch said, "Okay, sarge. We won't do anything until we get back."**

 **Once they were out of the mess hall, Moffitt breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for stepping in, Troy. I wasn't sure what to say."**

 **Troy said, "Let's just hope they forget about it by the time we get back."**


End file.
